Hetalia: Truth or Dare
by Raicho-chan
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I got my inspiration from Ramen-chan and Kei-chan. Thanks guys and you are hilarious.  Please review with your truths or dares! Kay, thanks! :D
1. Chapter 1

HETALIA: Truth or Dare! :D

Starring: Me, the author! And the Hetalia cast!

Rules: If you have a truth or dare, review. If you want, you may ask to host or guest star. Remember, I finalize all decisions!

Hanna: Yola! It's me, your lovely author~! Now it's time to get my fellow friends: THE HETALIA CAST!

France: STARRING ME!

Hanna: NO! GET OUT YOU FRAPER! (It's an inside joke with me and my friends. XD)

France: Why meeee? TT_TT

Hanna: 'Cuz no one likes you! Fr-*Flying Mint Bunny flies in* AAAAHHH! IGGY HELP MEEE!

England: Why would I- BLOODY HELL! YOU CAN SEE HIM TOO? *is now happy somebody else can see the Flying Mint Bunny*

Hanna: *thinks a moment* Well, first we need the others in Hetalia. *ninja poofs the other Hetalia cast members here* Alrighty then.

Everyone: Why are we here?

Hanna: 'Cuz I said so. You're in my show: HETALIA: Truth or Dare! :D

Everyone: "=_=

Hanna: Anyways. Now IGGY.

England: Hm? What is it? And why is your name and speech font Segeo Script anymore? (Yes, yes it is a font.)

Hanna: 1. I don't know. 2. I have a dare for you.

England: I see. So what is the dare?

Hanna: YOU MUST DO YAOI THINGS WITH FRANCE!

England: Fuck no! I will not have sex with that frog!

Hanna: *evil grin* I never said you had to have sex. So you must want France.

France: OUI! ENGLAND WANTS MOI!

England: Shit. AND I NEVER SAID THAT FROG!

Hanna: *whistles in victory* (To let you know, I am not a fan of FrUk. I just like torturing people like them. ^.^)

Russia: *evilly smiles at Hanna, 'cuz she's sitting next to him*

Hanna: *looks up at him and smiles* Ya know Ivan, I don't think you're that scary?

Russia: *emo corner* My tactics for everyone becoming one vist mozer Russia…..it's over…..

Hanna: *feels victorious* My vicious work….IT'S JUST BEGINNING. Oh, and Iggy, you must do my dare. Or I shall throw you into a vat of boiling tar. ^.^

England: 0_0" Fine.

France: OUI! *drags England off*

Hanna: Hungary, did you set up the cameras?

Hungary: Yesss. *evil, but HAPPY glimmer in her eyes*

The funny dare shall be shown in the next chapter. Please review on here or send me an email at ! Kay, thanks!

-Hanna :D


	2. Chapter 2

**HETALIA: Truth or Dare! :D**

**Hello again. :D Welcome back. I have only one review. TT_TT**

**Alright now to ze story! :D**

Hana: *is staring at computer screen intently*

Hungary: Watcha doin?

Hana: Only one review…..Well ok! *Hetalia poofs the cast of Hetalia in room*

Hi again!

Italy: Ciao! Ve!~

Germany: Italy! Be quite!

Hana: Okay, well we have one review! :D

Romano: Who in there right mind woul-

Hana: Be quite, people care! .

Romano: *glares* Fine.

Hana: First, here is….ForgetThisImmaFan! *poofs in ForgetThisImmaFan*

ForgetThisImmaFan: Aaagh! Oh, am I on: HETALIA: Truth or Dare! :D?

Hana: Yes, congratz! You're my first reviewer and my first co-host! :D Thanks dude!

ForgetThisImmaFan: You're welcome and thanks. C: Oh, btw you can call me Hikaza.

Hana: Ok, well Hikaza, do you want to tell your dares and truth?

Hikaza: Sure!

**Spain I dare you to wear a tomato costume around Romano.**

Spain: Si! But, why?

Hikaza: *shrugs* I want to see if he really likes you. ^.^

Hana: *smiles* Spain, you must do this. Or else.

Spain: Or else what?

Hana: Or else you shall go into a vat of boiling hot lava.

England: I thought it was tar.

Hana: It is for you. *smiles* Oh! Roma, go help Italy make pasta.

Italy: PASTA! Ve!~

Romano: Fine.

Spain: Why does Lovi need to go with Feli?

Hana: Because Romano can't know.

Hikaza: Was he paying attention?

Hana: He doesn't pay attention to a lot of things.

Spain: Ah. *goes into dressing room and comes back out as a giant tomato*

Hana: *frantically tries to hold back laughter*

Hikaza: Nice. *doesn't bother holding back laughter and laughs*

Spain: *does America's 'hero' pose*

America: Hey, that's not nice dude! I'm the hero! *does his hero pose*

Everyone (but America, Spain, Italy and Romano (cuz they're in the kitchen cuz of pasta): *is laughing*

Romano: *comes back in, sees giant tomato –who is actually spain- * TOMATO! *chases Spain around, drooling*

Hana: There goes Romano. Anyways, please continue Hikaza.

Hikaza: Ok.

**Germany, Prussia and Austria: I dare you to go a day without your favorite thing.**

Hana: You heard her guys. :D  
>Germany: One day vizout Italy? Zat I could go for. But beer and vurst? No vay.<p>

Prussia: TT_TT No beer or vurst? Noooo!

Austria: May I commit suicide?

Hana: No.

Austria: Damn. In that case, I vould vazer have sex with France zen give up my music.

Hana, Hikaza and Hungary: YES!

Austria: So, I can eizer have sex vis France, or give up my music?

Hana: Yes.

Austria: Hm….No, I take zat back. No music is vorth not having sex vis France. (Man I suck at Austrian accents. I imagine it German like though.)

Hana: Ok then.

Hikaza: Next dare.

**France must go one day without being a "Fraper". With ANY** **gender or species.**

France: But I am ze great France! The beauty of the Axis Powers.

Hana: No! You must go one day without being a fraper! *wacks upside the head with my mallet*

France: *immediately becomes unconscious*

Romano: Where the hell did you get that mallet?

Hana: I've had it this entire time.

Everyone except hosts: o_o"

Hikaza: Alrighty then, my next one is a truth for Germany.

**Germany, do you really like Ita-kun? Like, more than a friend?**

Hana: Hey, that last part kinda sounded like Poland.

Hikaza: It does, doesn't it.

Italy: *leaning on Hikaza* Yea. Ve!~

Hikaza: Aaaah! *anime jumps into Spain's arms*

Spain: *grins*

Hikaza: Now a giant tomato is holding me.

Germany: V-Vell, I do care for Italy. He's kind of like a bruda to me.

Hana: Well there you have it!  
>Hikaza: That's it for today!<p>

Romano: *gnawing at Spain's costume* Tune in next time!

Hana: Stop gnawing at Spain! *chases Romano with my mallet*

**Sorry it's not great, but it's good. Please review more! Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HETALIA: Truth or Dare! :D**

**Hello again. :D Welcome back. I have only one review still. TT_TT**

**Alright now to ze story! :D**

Hana: Welcome back to HETALIA: Truth or Dare!

Hikaza: With me too!

England: Not likely.

Hana: *pats England on the back* There, there Igster. Just because I banned France from this chapter, doesn't mean I might change my mind.

England: NO! I DO NOT want that frog here.

Hana: True, true. Btw, it's FRAPER.

Hikaza: The next reviewer.

Hana: Oh right! England, why not take this one?

England: And if I don't?

Hikaza: I could throw you in the Frape Room.

England: Hand me that paper.

Hana: Nice one, Hikaza.

Hikaza: Thanks. *hands England the review*

England: *clears throat* This review is from leinternetscooliesbroo21.

**Okay, I dare Spain to declare his undying love for Romano. And make out with him. That part's optional though.**

Hana: Alright then. Spain, you heard the chica.

Spain: Which part is optional?

Hikaza: I'm guessing the "**And make out with him.**" part.

Hana: :D

Spain: Hm….Ok. I'd risk that, instead of going in the Frape Room.

Hikaza: *whispers to Hana* Do we really have a Frape Room?

Hana: *evilly grins* We do now.

Hikaza: =_=" I'm regretting this now.

Spain: Oh Loooviii~~!

Romano: What tomato bastard?

Spain: I LOVE YOU~~! Dame un beso~~!

Romano: Ugh, no! Get away from me you tomato bastard! *is now being chased by Spain*

Hana: Ah, love. It holds no boundries. Well, that was the only review. Till next time!

Germany: Das the only review? People must hate you.

Hana: Why I outta…*takes out mallet*

Germany: ^.^" I didn't mean it! I take it back!

Hana: To the Frape Room! *pushes Germany in the Frape Room*

Italy: Can I go too? Ve~~!

Hikaza: Oh brother, Itally. "v.v

Italy: I have a sorella? Si! Ve~~!

Hikaza: *facepalm*

Hana: *locking the Frape Room*

Spain: See you next time, todo el mundo.

**Sorry it was so short. I only had one review. "^.^**

**-Hanna :D**


End file.
